How She Did It
by Blasen
Summary: People always ask how Chichi managed to survive while Goku was gone. How she managed to make it through the years he was dead. Well, its rather simple. She was never really alone.


**Hello! Thought I'd try my luck in writing this. Sorry it's lame, I'm still a pretty terrible writer. If you notice that the story gets worse as it goes on, it's because I get worse at writing, as I go on. xD**

**I'm basing this off of the Saiyan Bond soo...yeah...**

**Oneshot.**  
><strong>-<strong>

Love was strange. Chichi had known that. When she was young she would look out her window, just waiting for Goku to come get her one day. She still could not believe how childish she was back then. Chichi had learned the hard way that sometimes, your prince is not going to come for you.

Maybe it was her own fault. She had believed that for a short time, when Goku did not come home from his fight on Planet Namek. Maybe she had insulted him to much, maybe he just didn't love her at all.

Those thoughts would plague her mind for only a few nights. Everyone must have thought that Chichi was dying inside. How everyone wondered how she even managed to go on knowing that the love of her life was dead. Well, Chichi was the first to know. She was always the first to know. She knew that Goku was still alive and out there.

Maybe only Vegeta and Bulma knew about it. About the Saiyan bond. How strong it really was. When Goku had bit her, and she had bitten back, just what that really meant. It meant a life of connection. Nothing broke that off. Death didn't even break that off. It lingered and it was always there to remind you. Goku was always there to remind her; that she would never be alone ever again.

The countless nights that the rest of the group members would pity her, all alone in that house with a child, trying to keep her income together, and knowing that her husband was never coming back, was not as painful as people made it out to be.

Chichi loved it when she could go to sleep. And it wasn't just in her dreams (which weren't really dreams, but actually she transporting her mind into Otherworld), it was also just in the middle of the day.

Goku would contact her through what they shared, that bond. He would talk to her for hours as she cleaned the house and helped Gohan with his homework. He would tell her about his training and how much he misses her.

She'll talk about Vegeta and Bulma, about how Krillen is still as goofy as ever, and about how much she loves him. It was never a lonely day around her house. Because she knew that Goku was up there. Watching over her and becoming stronger for Gohan, and her.

Chichi only hid one thing from Goku, and that was the birth of Goten. Honestly, Goku had only been back for what four days before Chichi was pregnant again? That was also one thing the was sad about the bond.

Your minds were connected. Your souls were with each other at all times, but your bodies were left behind. The bond didn't permit your bodies to be one with each other. A good and bad thing. The only excuse for when Chichi felt alone, was when she couldn't feel Goku's body against hers.

That didn't matter all to much for Goku. Because he knew that one day he was going to go back, and that one day, she was going to get transported here. Actually, Chichi changed the second part. Well- Goku changed the second part.

He had the dragon give her everlasting youth. Right after he did that, Goku felt completely selfish. When Chichi contacted him about it, she didn't scream at him for his acts. She didn't say that he only loved her for looks, or that he only loved the way the moved (which was a lie, all it's self. Goku loved everything about Chichi. It wasn't her body that fascinated him, but her heart and soul)

He had only thought that Chichi would want to continue to beautiful. To keep her youth and not have to go through the aches and pain that old age brought with it. No, instead of yelling at him, Chichi thanked him and through the bond, sent a rattling warmth and feeling to him. The feeling of her kissing him.

He reminded Chichi that this was everlasting youth. This didn't mean she would never die. Eventually, all bodies give way and fall. She would still die, but her youth would remain. That made Chichi even more happy.

It was just about the time when Goten was being born that Goku knew something was up with Chichi. His training had gotten so much more intense, he didn't have time to chat with Chichi as much as usual. But, she didn't mind. She let Goku have his space and spar in Otherworld.

Goku had been in the middle of a very difficult training exercise when he felt a wave of pain rush over him. (Through the Saiyan bond, they both feel the same pain. Goku hated to think about Chichi having to go through what he went through everyday, but she always insisted that she didn't want him to worry about her. So, Chichi had been through very painful situations before, as had Goku)

At first he thought someone was hurting Chichi. And in a split second he wanted to shoot back down to Earth and kill the very thing causing this. His hands were shaking violently. What was going on?

The phase was over soon. It only lasted a few minutes. Goku searched through the bond, to make sure Chichi was alright, and was quiet satisfied he knew that she was. He didn't ask any questions, he could tell that Chichi wouldn't answer any of them.

To his surprise, when Goku had come back down for the day, he saw his Chichi standing there waiting for him. If the others hadn't been around he would have scooped her up in his arms and led her straight for the bedroom, kissing her as he went. But, it was to Goku's great disappointment that the entire group was there.

He couldn't take his eyes off her for a moment till he realized there was practically a mini him standing near Chichi. He walked over to her and gave her an embarrassed and shocked look. Till he bent his knees till he was about eye level with Goten.

"I think you got a little me here Chichi." He said with a quirky smile. His son wasn't so open to him at first, but soon hugged him.

Goku asked Chichi why she never told him through the bond, it would be a little awkward to say outloud. She just said that she wanted him to be surprised, to have something new and something else that he would want to protect when he came home.

And so, things went on as usual. Chichi remained beautiful, causing Bulam to scream more and more at Vegeta (feeling insecure), Goten and Gohan grew up to be successful and very powerful. Krillen had his own family, Trunks has a business to run, Master Roshi is in his hut looking through play boy magazines, Yamcha in always in the clubs, Tein is always training in the fields, Piccolo come by every now and then to talk to Gohan, but then goes back to either Kami's look out or to the mountains. And Chichi?

She's waits for the day when she sees Goku up in Other World.

She cooks his favorite breakfast every morning, and to everyone else's eyes, eats alone at the table.


End file.
